Neoku Itsumo and Yume roleplay at Yonshi gate ((Continued))
((Itsumo enters roleplay)) -Itsy would yawn as she walks through the trees her misty blue eyes where wide looking around. ‘had I really slept that long’ –itsy thought to herself, she had gone down into the woods to unwind and relax but she had drifted asleep she did not have a clue what was going on back at the gate but her mind was so exhausted at this point she had no really worry as to what she was missing. She walked out of the trees into the clearing by the gate that leads to Yonshi. She would look around and take in those she saw sitting or standing around but she was so dazed she simply walked over to the large lion like statue and sat at its base pulling her legs underneath herself and leaning back against it.- ((Neoku responds to Itsumo)) ;Neoku noticed Itsumo walk into the area he immediately stopped his training to walk over to her she had seemed like she was bummed out about something so he called her name out and waved to her as he reached the spot where she stopped resting on the base of the lion statue that Neoku had been crouching on earlier. He stopped just in front of her and leaned forward to give her a nice small hug figuring she needed one he then crouched into a pointed position and looked into Itsumo's blue eyes his own yellow serpent eyes reflected into hers. Neoku then smiled at her and asked "Whats the matter friend?"; ((Itsumo responds)) -Itsy blue eyes would look up Neoku yellow eyes she immediately calmed as she hugged him back softly-“oh, It’s nothing” –she would say with a soft sigh in her voice- “It has just been a very long few days” –she would smile softly at him, her smile was not forced like it had been when she walked in but it now was soft and true.- “Thank you for your concern” ((Neoku responds to Itsumo)) ;Neoku smiled as he noticed that Itsumo seemed happier now that he had walked over to talk to her and calm her down, he sat at the base of the statue she leaned on his back straight up against the base and occasionally looked up at her he even pointed over to the strung up diamond wire to show Itsumo he had been training over there earlier"I used those wires over there to practice cartwheeling and tossing shuriken at the same time." he smiled at her after saying this resting hhis head on the top of the statue base as he finished his sentence he then waited silently to see if Itsumo would reply to what he had said to her.; ((Itsumo responds)) ''-Itsy would smile as he explains how he was training- “Oh wow that seems fun” –she smiled she had not tried throwing shuriken yet only kunai but she could do a cartwheel. She smiled and leaned back against the statue again.- “How have you been?”'' ((Yume posts)) ''-falling back to rest yume would move to use his puppet bag as a pillow. closing his eyes he would let his mind continue to fill with the thoughts of how to fix it. drawling out each detailed line in a detailed repair map. each peice of wood he would have to shape and stain, and each joint and screw that would be required to be placed in the propper places. knowing if he placed the joints to tight the puppets mobility would be difficult and if to loose the puppet would fall apart. this was going to be a difficult task indeed to get his first puppet just right and he knew he deffinatly had his work cut out for him-'' ((Neoku posts)) ;Neoku smiled as he looked back over to Itsumo responding to her last staement of how he was"I'm pretty bummed that I missed the chuunin exams but I'll train hard the next three monthes until they give the test out again" Neoku pulled out his kunai at this point this kunai was special and had belonged to his father he was supposed to be able to generate his hebi art through it once he practiced how to use it, it was made from a special metal that harnessed the nature of ones chakra output whatever nature you fed into the kunai it would take on but Neoku would not be able to use it in such a way until he reaches a higher chuunin to jounin level depending on when he develops the Hebi art powers well enough. Neoku just scratched the ground the kunai had two little snakes etched into the blade one white and one purple symbolizing the union between an Orochi shinobi and a Snake fromthe Kingdom of Summon snakes.; ((Itsumo posts.)) ''-Itsy would nod- “The exams” –she shudders confused as to what was going on with that still.- “I’m not sure if I passed anymore or not.” ((X.X Wiki is confusing me reading everything that Ink Posted)) –Itsy would lose her smile a bit but then get it back- “But I have faith in you and I will cheer you on in the exams when you take them.”'' ((Itsumo leaves roleplay)) ((Neoku posts.)) ;Neoku slammed his fist hard into the stone base of the statue next to him, a glint of purple could be seen flowing from his fist as he pulled it away quickly from the lion statue base. He looked down, pushing his violet hair from his eyes his optics then grew wide as he noticed that a small chunk had fallen away from the base and landed on the ground. Neoku panicked and tried to hide fearing that he would be punished for damaging the property on the Yonshi gate. What he had not relized is that he was still holding the kunai in his hand used to channel Hebi art chakra which could have been why his punch was just a bit stronger he could not fully use it yet but it was however apparently there .; Category:Casual